Chariot of Wrath
by lionheartilly
Summary: A short drabble inspired by the recent chapters of the Fairy Tail manga, chapters 482 and 483 respectively. All from Jellal's point of view. Enjoy!
The blue haired mage raced along to the deck of the ship along next to the woman who hated him, but had just saved his life. This confused him. The images flashed behind his blue eyes, of him abruptly waking up, choking up salty water, body and clothes drenched in sea water, moisture dripping down his face, neck and off of his hair. A pair of determined and yet angry, brown eyes framed by dark, wet hair had stared down harshly at him. Few words were exchanged between the two. Jellal briefly recalled Kagura telling him "I saved your life... for _her_ sake. Not yours. Now, we must assist Erza." He had made an attempt to thank her for doing so, but Kagura just raised a hand to silence him.

And then, out of nowhere, a horrified scream pierced the air, and Jellal's heart stalled in his chest as he slowly looked up toward the location of the ship. He could see Erza being tied up, held extended in the air while one of Neinhart's historias, that Jellal did not recognize, began torturing her. He observed in shock as the demon-woman firmly grasped at Erza's breast causing a furious sensation to rise in his throat, and there was no time before he and Kagura were leaping back up onto the ship. They cried out her name in unison just as the historias vanished around Erza and her body hit the wooden floor with a sickening _thud_. Jellal stood aghast, trembling at the sight before him. His beloved scarlet-haired lay battered and torn, blood slowly leaking out from a deep wound gashed into the left side of her abdomen and pooling around them, rendering him silent.

Jellal watched as the dark haired woman dropped to her knees at the redhead's side and pulled Erza carefully onto her lap. Kagura began checking for a pulse, and wrapped her arms protectively around Erza's head. Jellal still found he could not bring himself to speak a word. Before he knew it, his whole body had began trembling. Jellal was never one to lose composure. Always staying as calm as he possibly could in any situation, holding back for the sake of those around him, but this was Erza. The woman he loved with all his heart, but wouldn't allow himself to have. The woman he believed to be stronger than him, who could always take care of herself and never give up without a fight. He had assisted her once before when her leg was broken, but they still fought together. Yet this? No. He had never seen her like this before. It was new to him, and it frightened him seeing her this way.

Erza, who appeared lifeless in Kagura's arms, Erza who was nearly stripped completely to the nude, pants torn to the point of revealing her undergarments, her personal assets for all to see, bandages across her chest, ripped and torn, slowly coming off with blood stains to accompany them. Scratches, cuts, abrasions, bruises, blood, and dirt were smeared on and adorned her body, her perfect face. Her eyes were closed, and he studied each rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was shallow and jagged causing Kagura to cry out.

"What horrific injuries! Stay with us! Erza!"

 _No! Stay with us? No! She cannot leave us. Erza cannot die. She's bleeding to death, and I can do absolutely nothing. She's beaten and broken. She's not even conscious... What do I do? What can I do? How do I help her? How do I fix this?_

A myriad of emotions overwhelmed the heavenly bodied mage like a massive anvil. First, horror at what had just transpired in his absence. Second, despair at the prospect of possibly losing his precious Erza and for a moment he felt the urge to cry. That was quickly gone as a new emotion took over. Rage. Absolute, unwavering, fierce, and powerful that made Jellal clench his fists, nails digging into the skin of his palms, eyes slowly widening. Magical energy began crackling around him, and he did not hear Kagura's surprised gasp, nor even acknowledged the woman staring up at him with fear in her own eyes. His eyes were only on Erza, who could slowly be losing life. Then he heard her name resound from behind him and the sound of that man's voice speaking his beloved's name made him sick to his stomach, serving to fuel his anger which was rapidly building up.

"Erza..."

Jellal clenched his jaw hard, defining the outer edge ever more, his teeth clamped down in fury as he whirled around sharply to face the man responsible for Erza's condition. His magical aura became ever stronger as he stared hard into the enemy's face, who had now began trembling. _Neinhart..._ Jellal thought the man's name to himself that filled him with even more ferocity and anger than he could ever remember feeling. He targeted Neinhart. This man was to blame for Erza being in the state she was, and Jellal set his sights on the Spriggan as he felt the magical energy build into his hands. The seven stars would judge him, and it would be a judgment fitting for the monster who had done this to his precious Erza. Jellal would make sure of that.

Kagura cried out desperately once more. "Erza! Stay with us! I beg of you! ERZA!" and the sound of desperation, fear and panic in the other woman's voice shook Jellal to his core. Magical energy continued to crackle from Jellal as a wave of heavenly bodied magic surrounded his very image. His coat flew out from behind him, locks of cerulean hair blowing with the magic emanating from him now.

"Here and now, I shall commit just one more sin," his deep voice spoke up lowly, dangerously, and the clouds began to part, swirling above them and what appeared to be a night sky slowly coming into view. There was only one thought in his mind as Jellal broke open the entire sky, the entire heavens parting, revealing space itself, and he began his summon of the stars, directly from the cosmos itself. _Destroy Neinhart._


End file.
